ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
19th century
For information about ''Star Trek-related events in the , see Early production history.'' The 19th century is defined by the calendar of Earth as occurring from the year 1801 through the year 1900. Events * The Cardassian Union is established, with the Detapa Council being placed in authority over the Central Command and the Obsidian Order. ( ) * A pair of glasses is manufactured on Earth. Centuries later, they were given to Admiral James Kirk as a gift by Doctor Leonard McCoy. ( , director's edition) * The last war (as of 2268) on 892-IV takes place. ( ) ;1802 :The United States Military Academy at West Point is founded on Earth. The institution will later provide education for United Earth MACO officers. ( ) ;1805 :The Battle of Trafalgar is fought. On Earth, the current world powers Spain, France, and Great Britain fight this battle, in which an ancestor of Jean-Luc Picard takes part. The British Royal Navy, led by Horatio Nelson aboard the , destroy a combined French and Spanish fleet. ( ; ) ;1806 :Wu is born on Omega IV. ( ) ;1811 :In the holoprogram Paris 042, Sullivan's pub is established in Fair Haven, Ireland. ( ) ;1812 :Napoléon Bonaparte reaches the height of his conquests in Europe. His exploits are viewed over 450 years later by the alien Trelane via a long-range observation telescope. ( ) ;1815: Napoleon's armies are finally defeated by the British-Prussian-Dutch alliance in the Battle of Waterloo. ( ) ;1821 :Writer John Keats dies in the city of Rome on Earth. The famous poet's premature death was brought on by an entity named Onaya, who helped Keats find his creative voice while feeding on his neural energy. ( ) ;1822: Birth of the scientist Louis Pasteur. ( ; ). ;1835: Birth of noted Earth author and humorist Samuel Clemens. ;1836: Following Texas' declaration of independence, Mexican forces led by General Santa Anna surround the Alamo, an old Spanish mission housing 188 "rebels", led by Colonel's Davy Crockett, William B. Travis, and Jim Bowie. On March 6, 1836, after a thirteen-day siege, Santa Anna attacks the mission. Despite a heroic effort by the Texians, Santa Anna is ultimately victorious in eliminating all of the Texian rebels in what history would later remember as the Battle of the Alamo. ( , et al) ;Around the 1850s :The Suliban homeworld becomes uninhabitable, forcing its population to leave. ( ) ;1836: Launch of the Sea Witch. ( ; ) ;1852: A couple marry on Vega Reticuli. On their 300th wedding anniversary in 2152, they would go to Risa and meet Jonathan Archer. ( ) ;1860: Abraham Lincoln wins the presidential election. ( ) ;1850-1870 :By this point, the Vulcans had rebuilt their society and resumed interstellar travel. ( ) ;1860s: A group of Humans are abducted from Western North America by the Skagarans, an alien species, which wants to enslave its captives. The Humans are brought to a M-class planet inside the Delphic Expanse where they soon overwhelm their oppressors and start to rebuild their society by founding a Western-like colony. ( ) ;1861: The Saloon is established. ( ) ;1861 to 1865: American Civil War: The US is divided over the issue of slavery, leading to the secession of the southern states and the Civil War in the 1860s. Under the political leadership of Abraham Lincoln, with a military led by Ulysses S. Grant, the Union is preserved and slavery is abolished within the nation. ( ; ) ;1862: Victor Hugo's Les Misérables is published. ( ) in 1864]] ;June, 1864: The Battle of Pine Mountain is fought during Sherman's March to the Sea. Thaddius Riker, an ancestor of William T. Riker, is rescued by Quinn, a member of the Q Continuum, after being injured on a battlefield in the American Civil War. ( ) ;September 21, 1866: Birth of H.G. Wells ( ; ; ) ;1870s: The composer Johannes Brahms, living in the city of Vienna, Austria, writes some of his most well-known musical pieces. Nearly four hundred years later, Flint claims that he once lived as Brahms and was responsible for these accomplishments. ( ) ;1873 :Colt Firearms introduces the Colt .45 caliber double-action cavalry pistol. ( ) ;October 26, 1881: The infamous gunfight at the OK Corral is fought in Tombstone, Arizona on Earth. The event would forever define the violence and lawlessness which has become associated with the Ancient West. ( ) ;1883: The Orient Express, a transcontinental railroad on Earth, begins service between Paris and Istanbul. ( ) ;1888 – 1891: The Redjac entity, incarnated as "Jack the Ripper" kills seventeen women in London on Earth. ( ) ;1890s: This was the setting for the Sherlock Holmes novels and short stories. ( ) ;Early 1890s: Guinan takes up residence on Earth. ( ) ;August 13, 1893: A group of shapeshifters from Devidia II arrives on Earth, using a cholera epidemic as cover to kill Humans in order to steal their neural energy. Data is accidentally thrown back in time to here and attempts to stop the Devidian Samuel Clemens from revealing information about him and any disruptions to the timeline. Crewmembers from the follow the Devidians back in time from the 24th century to stop them. ( ) :Data's head is accidentally blasted off by the cane that let the Devidians travel through time, and is left there until 2368 with a message from Picard. ( ) :Samuel Clemens owns a Colt .45 which is lost in time under San Francisco, only to be later discovered in the 24th century. ( ) ;1900?/1901: The story Peter Pan is written by author J.M. Barrie. 19th century productions * (in part) * (in part) External links * * de:19. Jahrhundert es:Siglo 19 fr:19ème siècle it:XIX secolo nl:19e eeuw pl:XIX wiek